1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to packaging. More particularly this invention relates to cartons.
2. Discussion
Consumers do not like torn packaging and tend to reject product in a torn or damaged carton because of a concern that the damage to the package may be indicative of damage to the contents thereof or that parts may be missing from a complete set as offered on the carton or package.
Although consumers do not like open or torn cartons, perhaps somewhat incongruously consumers like to open cartons to inspect the contents before purchase. Often this damages the carton. Human nature being what it is consumers are known to open and inspect a carton causing damage to that carton and then completing their purchase with a new previously unopened carton.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a carton and a packaging system which addresses at least some of the above problems.